A Family Affair
by M'rika
Summary: When an ex-Hogwarts student starts to hit on Andromeda, Sirius steps in to save her. Oneshot. Non romantic pairing.


A Family Affair

"Andromeda, Andromeda, Andromeda Black." The blonde sat down commandeering the empty stool next to her, pushing an empty pint glass to the side.

She looked up and smiled easily at the man she recognised, though she couldn't remember his name. "It's not Black anymore," she told him, flashing her wedding ring at him. "Got married."

"Congratulations," he nodded. "S'not gonna stop me though."

She gave him a once over and shrugged. "It'll stop me." She took a sip of the vodka and coke in front of her and glanced round the half full pub. It was Friday night, and she was wondering if this had been the best place to go. The majority of the populace in there were obviously just stopping off before going on to one of the numerous clubs in this area. At twenty four she often felt a lot older than she was, but she supposed that was what having children did to you. But not tonight. Tonight Nymphadora was at her grandparents, hopefully long since asleep.

"So what've you been up to since leaving old Hogwarts?" The blonde – Tobias, that was his name, Tobias Jarvis – asked, ordering a pint with a deft hand signal.

"I work at the Library," she told him. "Just been promoted actually." He'd been in Ravenclaw, and in her ancient runes class. She'd never really talked to him much before; but she remembered him as a lanky awkward boy.

"Congratulations," he grinned. "I'm working at Brink and Ceccoli." It was a lawyer firm; one of the best, and it dealt with muggle cases as well as Wizarding ones.

"Really?" She was suitably impressed, until she realised that it could mean he was a lowly secretary, like she had once been. "Wait, do you just make the tea or something?"

He laughed, managing to edge slightly closer to her in the process. "No. I make coffee as well."

She smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Ah, your talents are many and varied then."

"My reputation precedes me." He seemed to be joking, but the look in his eyes made her think he had taken her comment to mean something she hadn't intended.

"So…" She felt slightly uncomfortable now, wrapping her fingers around her glass. It was strange to be out, and she felt a sudden longing for her daughter. Nymphadora was currently sporting blonde ringlets, which made her look like a very girly version of her father.  
>"Maybe we could go somewhere else," Tobias suggested smoothly. "Get reacquainted."<p>

She raised an eyebrow, as she felt his hand on her knee. "I hardly think that would be appropriate," she said curtly, moving her stool slightly further away from him, realising that her back was now against the wall and she had nowhere else to go.

He merely grinned, closing the gap between them again. "I think it's an excellent idea," he breathed, replacing his hand on her knee. He was beginning to lean in, when an arm was draped over her shoulder.  
>"Hey babe. I'm sorry I'm late," Sirius said, planting a kiss on her cheek before a confused smile spreading across his face. "Who's this?"<p>

"This is Tobias," she said deftly, the man in question's hand falling from her knee. "We were just reminiscing."

Tobias paled slightly. "This is your husband?" he asked faintly, struggling to his feet.

"Yeah," Sirius replied defiantly. "Got a problem with that?"

"He's your cousin," Tobias breathed, disgust inscribed clearly across his face. He was fighting a crowd of twenty somethings to get away from them. "It's sick," he said, before disappearing behind the gaggle of girls.

"It's called keeping it in the family!" Sirius called after him, before turning to Andromeda, a mischievous grin dancing on his lips.

"Babe?" she asked with a laugh. "Really?"

"I thought it called for it," Sirius shrugged, sequestering the seat Tobias had just vacated. "How I was I to know he knew who I was?"

As they laughed, Andromeda finally felt comfortable in that pub. While meeting Sirius was always eventful, it was never dull. No. She could never say that life with her cousin was dull.


End file.
